The Story Of LightningClan
by SnowStar569
Summary: So.. LightningClan's noble leader, Swiftstar, dies and leaves Snowcloud, now Snowstar, in charge. Snowstar tries to lead LightningClan, and does it well for a few moons, but then they discover a darkness lurking right inside their territory...


DISCLAIMER: WARRIORS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT IS ERIN HUNTER'S!

So, guys, my first story. I made this after a Warriors thing I do and most of this happened in it. I was Snowcloud, and noble Swiftstar did really die. I did edit what really happened just a little. An example is that Swiftstar really killed Emberstar. If you want more LightningClan, I am working on a second story now. By the way, at the beginning, LightningClan and FireClan were fighting over the fish in the river on the border.

CHAPTER ONE: SNOWCLOUD'S GRIEF

"NO! SWIFTSTAR! SWIFTSTAR!"

Snowcloud was standing over the bloody body of Swiftstar, LightningClan's leader.

Swiftstar looked up with a glazed look in his eyes."Ah..My deputy. Make sure we win this battle.. Take care of this clan...and tell Silvermist I love her.."

With that, Swiftstar closed his eyes for the last time. Snowcloud's howl of grief could be heard around the battlefield. Redtail looked back with a horrified look in her eyes. "NO!" The fighting paused. Emberstar stepped forward. Snowcloud advanced toward him, growling. "Emberstar. You have killed the most noble leader in the forest. For that, you will pay." Then, Snowcloud leaped onto him. Already weakened by Swiftstar, but still strong, Emberstar dodged. Snowcloud jumped backward and slashed at him. It went on for a while, then Emberstar pinned Snowcloud to the ground. "You really thought you could beat me, Snowcloud? Well, you were wrong." But, with a sickening crunch, Emberstar fell. Behind him stood Sunflight. There was silence for a moment, then Amberclaw from FireClan howled. FireClan echoed her cries, then Smokeblaze walked forward and picked up Emberstar's body by the scruff. The two clans walked away in silence. On the journey back to camp, Snowcloud approached Sunflight, who was hanging his head in the shame of killing. "Sunflight. It was not wrong for you to kill him. He would have ripped out my throat without you." Sunflight nodded, but said nothing. Then, he suddenly asked, "Who will be deputy now?"

"Either you or Redtail." Snowcloud mewed. "All right. But I just want to say, you don't have to pick me as deputy." Snowcloud breathed a sigh of relief. That made his decision a lot easier. "OK, thanks, Sunflight. The clan was almost back to camp when Snowcloud froze. "Swiftstar's body!" he yowled. "Redtail, Silvermist, come with me!" They raced through the forest back to the rocky stretch of land where the battle was fought. Silvermist put Swiftstar's scruff firmly between her teeth and they walked back, a little slower with the addition of Swiftstar's body. When they got back in camp, Snowcloud had Silvermist wait outside with the body of Swiftstar. When Redtail and Snowcloud walked into the camp, all fell silent. "Cats of LightningClan!" Snowcloud yowled. He had realized that almost none of the cats knew about Swiftstar's death because they hadn't heard Snowcloud's challenge to Emberstar. "We have won this battle!" The cats cheered. "I would like thank Sunflight so much, for he saved my life!" Shrewpelt stared admiringly at Sunflight. "But, we have suffered a grave loss." The leaves rustled, and cats craned their necks to see the body Silvermist was carrying in. "I am sorry, LightningClan, but Swiftstar is dead." Skypool buried her nose in Icefall's fur, and Riverstream fell to the ground in shock. They had all shared Swiftstar as a father. Brightfur spoke from the back, her voice heavy with grief. "Does that mean you are our new leader?"

"Yes," Snowcloud said. "And I hope I live up to his legacy." Yowls of "You will!" echoed around him, and he felt encouraged. He nodded and walked slowly toward the leader's den. LightningClan were still yowling, but it changed to "Snowstar! Snowstar! Snowstar!"

Thanks for reading dis XD. The next chapter is coming soon! Leave a follow, please!


End file.
